percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lost Quiver Ch 13
Chapter 13: We Meet Our Gracious Host As we got closer to the entrance of the ruins, we went back to our plan of hiding around rocks as monsters began to appear out of nowhere. With the fortress in ruins, finding a way in wasn’t that hard to do for three human sized demigods. “Where do you think this guy is?” Abrams questioned as we walked through the dark halls of Mount Othrys. “I’m not sure, he could be anywhere in this place,” I replied as I checked around the next corner. “He is most likely in the main room along with the person bringing all these monsters together,” Megan added as she took the lead. “I read about this place and even in the state it is in, I think I can navigate it.” We followed her until we hit a bridge of rock that went over a pit that I couldn’t even see the bottom of. The bridge itself was about ten feet across, big enough for us to walk across without any problems but not a large force of monsters. “This way,” she said so matter of factly and started walking across while Abrams and I followed. When we reached the other end, there was a long hallway without any light at all except for a glisten of a room at the end. We began to run toward the light at the end of the tunnel and it emptied out into a huge room with an empty throne and… “Malcolm,” I said as I ran toward him. I had pulled out my hammer and smashed the chains holding him up. He collapsed to the ground and Megan grabbed him before he hit the floor. “Here, eat this,” she said as she pulled one of her nectar candies from her pocket and placed it in his mouth. “Nolan….I thought I told you not to come here. Now we are all in danger,” Malcolm said as he started to get to his feet. Abrams walked over and saw his quiver of arrows against the far wall and started to put a few of his arrows into his weapon belt. I didn’t have time to ask what he was doing as a figure appeared in the throne. “Look who has come into my new home uninvited. If you had let me know you were coming, I would have made snacks.” The person in the throne was a girl, but she was already half dead. The entire left side of her body was dead and black like it had died thousands of years ago, but her right was alive and didn’t seem at all bothered by her appearance. “Melinoe, why did you capture Malcolm?!” Megan called from behind me as I stood in front with my hammer drawn trying to protect them. “Because if I hadn’t then Nolan would of never made it here,” she replied as her eyes focused on Megan, causing she looked away in terror. I noticed this and stepped in between them. “What are you doing to her?” I called. Her empty eyes looked at me as if trying to look into my soul. Before I knew it I saw an image of all the campers I knew that had died. It didn’t happen very often but it was always sad when it did. But now I saw them all around me, but their eyes were lifeless and their bodies pale and transparent. It was a horrible sight. But then it just ended without warning and I could feel my hammer shaking in my hands. “Just that,” she said coldly as her eyes still had that blank look in them. Megan had also come out of her trance. “So what do you want with me?” I called to her remembering what she had said earlier. “You possess your father’s speed,” she huffed. “I need that power to acquire a certain artifact that I cannot retrieve with my own power.” “And what’s to stop us from going to the gods about you?” Abrams said from behind us. “Think about the fear I caused with just a few of your fellow campers. Imagine all the people the gods have killed over the millennia. I can appear as anyone they hurt so the gods never look in my direction. Even if you told them, not a one would confront me about it,” she said as if she had nothing to fear. Chapter 14: Fighting Your Fears [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Lost Quiver Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111